


Leap Of Faith

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Wars Entry, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never talk as they get dressed. She tries hard to convince herself that it's nothing more than stress relief, that her heart doesn't skip a beat every time his lips touch her skin. *October Drabble Wars Entry 2012*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap Of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the *October Drabble Wars*. A big thank you to my lovely beta CrazySue05, she did an amazing job as she does every time with my stories. This will be a short drabble story with twenty chapters. I own nothing but the plot.

 

 

 

_**She:** _

They never talk as they get dressed. It's an unspoken rule to what they are doing. She tries hard to convince herself that it's nothing more than stress relief, that her heart doesn't skip a beat every time his lips touch her skin.

She ignores the look in his eyes every time they come back from a mission. The way he checks to see if she is alright. She can never give him what he needs, she is not the type of girl you would want to settle down with.

She is damaged goods.

Nothing more than a shell of a woman.

 

* * *

_**He:** _

He ignores the pain in his chest as she walks away once more. There is only lust between them right? It doesn't matter that she is the only woman that can put up with him. Or that she makes him feel alive again. She gives him hope that there is something good in this world, even though she doesn't know it.

Natasha Romanoff is a ray of sun in his life. It's only when she is with him, in his bed, in his arms that he can finally let go of all the bad things in his miserable expensive life.

* * *

_**She:** _

 

Another difficult mission for the team means another night she will seek his bed. As much as she hates to admit it, for once in her life Natasha needs someone. Tony is the only good thing that's happened to her since Clint brought her to S.H.I.E.L.D.

 _When did all this happen?_  She wonders to herself. When did he become something more to her than just a fuck buddy? When did she start to crave more of him? It must have been after she had accidently spent the night actually sleeping with him. It was the best nights sleep she'd ever had.

* * *

 

_**He:** _

 

He knows something is wrong with her the moment they step inside the Stark Tower. They almost lost Steve and Natasha blames herself for it. But Steve is fine and there is no reason to worry. Still,  _he_  can see the guilt in her beautiful green eyes. If she wasn't so stubborn and had gotten out of the building in time Steve wouldn't have had to risk his life to save her ass.

It's no surprise for Tony when she wakes him in the middle of the night as she climbs in his bed. A kiss is enough for him to understand what she needs.

* * *

 

_**She:** _

 

No words are spoken as he rids her from her clothes and Natasha likes it that way. Words would only make this harder and she can't handle it yet. His lips set her skin on fire as they leave soft kisses on her body. He is like a drug, once you get a taste, you can't really give it up.

Her breath hitches as he slips inside her, stretching her delightfully and the world simply ceases to exist. All that matters is him, the way he feels, his voice whispering her name like a prayer.

* * *

 

_**He:** _

 

His gaze is focused on her as she writhes underneath him, moaning his name and it's the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. He takes pleasure from the fact that  _he_ is the one to make feel that way;  _he_  is the one who makes her feel so good. As her walls flutter around him drawing him closer to his own climax he decides that this is not enough.

The stolen nights are no longer able to satisfy the hunger he feels for her and as the fighter he is he will do anything in his power to make her his.

* * *

_**She:** _

 

Natasha wakes up to strong arms wrapped around her. She feels safe here with him, like this. Sadly she knows that she needs to get up before Tony wakes up too. If they were normal people they would be a couple and she wouldn't have to leave his side that way.

But they are not. They are just pawns to a bigger game and their personal lives come second. She is tired of feeling that way but she makes no move to change anything. "Where are you going?" She stills at the sound of his voice. She has no answer for him though.

* * *

_**He:** _

 

He feels well rested. Tony didn't have a good night's sleep since the last time she slept in his bed. He doesn't know what it is about her that makes all his nightmares go away. What he does know though is that he has feelings for her, strong ones, and he'll be damned if he lets her walk away again.

"Where are you going?" He asks hugging her closer to his body. She is not going anywhere this time. Not before they settle this once and for all. And by settling this he means making clear that she belongs to him.

* * *

 

 ****_**She:** _

 

"I need to get back to my room." She murmurs as she tries to wiggle out of his arms. She is not ready to have this talk, not here, not now, not yet. Still Tony has other ideas as he pulls her back down with him.

"I can't do this anymore." He whispers as his forehead rests against hers and panic rises inside her. No, he can't turn her down now; he can't just throw her away now that he is done.

"What do you mean?" She looks unaffected but inside her chest her heart is breaking in a million pieces.

* * *

 

 ****_**He:** _

 

"I can't see you like this anymore." He can see the pain in her eyes even if she thinks otherwise and rushes to fix his mistake. "Those stolen nights are not enough anymore." The cat is out of the bag now.

"You know we can't…" Her words are cut by his soft lips colliding with hers. He relishes in the way she moans as his tongue pushes against hers and her fingers lace themselves in his hair. From that kiss alone he can tell that she is made for him. No woman can evoke those feelings within him. A moan escapes his lips as her legs wrap around his waist.

* * *

 

 ****_**She:** _

 

She is lost in him again as his lips work hers. The only thing she can think of is how good he makes her feel. All warm and fuzzy, feelings she never had before with any of her beaus. But the fuzzy feeling fades away the moment he pulls back. Something has changed between them. She knows it but it's hard for her to admit it. Accepting that they are more than fuck buddies means giving him the chance to hurt her at some point, accidently or not.

"Just give us a chance Tasha." He pleads looking deep in to her green eyes and it's the first time she hears Tony Stark beg for anything.

* * *

 

 ****_**He:** _

 

She asks for time and he gives it to her. He knows that women like her don't simply jump into decisions and it's one of the things he loves about her.  _Love._ The word lingers in his mind for a while. Does he love her?  _Yes. Yes you do!_ A voice whispers inside his head. Of course she is not ready to hear it yet, so he will keep it to himself for a while.

The only thing he can do is wait for her to come to him. He will wait forever if he needs to.

_Just for her!_

* * *

 

_**She:** _

 

It's been three days since Natasha asked him for a little time to think about his proposal and think about it she did. She even made a list with pros and cons, still though she has no answer for him. Her heart is screaming for her to take a leap but her mind refuses to let her do such a thing. Opening up to someone means opening up to the possibility of being hurt again.

She has been hurt one too many times to just fall in his arms and let him give her the happily ever after she desperately wants.

* * *

 

 _**He:** _ ****

"You should go find her." He doesn't take his eyes from his computer as Bruce walks in the lab.

"Find who?" But he knows exactly who Bruce means. Still he doesn't want to talk about it; he hasn't approached her yet in fear that she will reject him.

"For a smart guy you are actually pretty stupid." Bruce huffed. "Natasha is a very special woman Tony. She doesn't need someone to care for her. She wants someone to see her as equal and not baby her. You are exactly that, you care for her but you don't make her feel like she is incapable of taking care of herself."

* * *

 

 _**She:** _ ****

She wraps the pashmina he gifted her tighter around her. She will never let him know but she loves it just because he was the one to give it her. Usually Natasha hates gifts, she doesn't want things she can't buy herself but when he left the package on her bed with a birthday card she couldn't give it back.

"Yes." She turned to look at Clint raising a curious eyebrow. "In his proposal, you should say yes. Somehow you bring out the best in each other. You smile more and he finally gets some sleep. I don't know how or why but you work well together. You shouldn't let that slip away."

* * *

 

 _**He:** _ ****

Bruce let him be after grilling him for details but getting nothing. Tony worked out a few days ago that the others have known about him and Natasha since the beginning almost a year before but no one ever said it out loud. He is happy that their friends are respecting their privacy.

His thoughts traveled back to Natasha. Bruce is right he should go talk to her, this waiting is killing him. Just as he is about to go after her, J.A.R.V.I.S announces that she is here to see him.

 _This is it,_  he thinks.

It's all or nothing now.

* * *

_**She:** _

 

Clint's words are repeating inside her head. She knows her friend is right, now all she needs is to let her self go and trust Tony. Deep down she knows he will never hurt her; he is a good guy after all. Her gaze catches his as she steps inside his lab and her heart skips a beat.  _So this is how she would feel if she was a normal girl!_

"I have a few conditions." She says and proceeds into listing to him what is acceptable and what's not. He for his part sits silent and listens as J.A.R.V.I.S takes notes.

Maybe this could work after all!

* * *

 

 _**He:** _ ****

He honestly couldn't be happier as he sits and watches her rumble about do's and don'ts in their relationship. Quite frankly he doesn't care; he would give everything to be with her. She wants him to stop drinking so much, get some food in his system once in a while and for God's sake to sleep more.

But he has a goofy smile and is amused by the passion in her little speech. She said yes and that's all that matters to him. For once in his life he is able to feel normal.

He cuts her off by pulling her in his arms.

* * *

_**She:** _

 

Her words are cut by his mouth fastening upon hers but it doesn't matter because his lips are on hers now and he is kissing the living daylights out of her. For the first time in her sad life Natasha feels what happiness means. They make out like high school kids for about an hour on one of the lab tables until it's too much and J.A.R.V.I.S kicks them out.

She has no idea how they end up in his bedroom but in record time their clothes are off of them and on the floor but it's okay because he is bringing her to new heights and the only thing she can think of is the man above her.

* * *

 

 

_**Them:** _

 

"No."

"But, why?"

"I said no Stark and that's my final word." Natasha huffs annoyed. "No you will not build a miniature Iron Man uniform for Phil's birthday!" Her husband has the stupid idea to build a uniform for their five year old baby boy as a gift. Something she absolutely refuses to allow.

She doesn't take her eyes from her book but she knows he is pouting. The years they spent together as collogues and a couple helped Natasha learn who Tony Stark is better than anyone else. They've been together for ten years and counting and she can't believe how lucky she was to find him.

"Alright." He mumbles disappointed as he pulls his phone out. " _Yeah call it off."_ She can hear him whispering to someone.  _"No she didn't like the idea."_ Natasha can hear laughs from the other end of the line as she tries to hold back a smile herself. This time though Tony knows better than to go against his pregnant wife's whishes.

He plants a quick kiss on her lips and walks out of the room still talking on the phone with Bruce no doubt about that. Her mind drifts back to the night she decided to give it a try and where that brought her.

Yes she made the right choice.

This is where she belongs, she thinks as she caresses her small bump while her son sleeps curled up beside her.

_Her life couldn't be more perfect._

__

  
  



End file.
